The Lady and The Knight
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Bella is a girl with dreams too big for a sheltered girl, too modern for the age. So when Edward comes knocking to court her before an arranged marriage she had no say in, of course she resists. Easy to manipulate, will Jacob ruin her before Edward can convince her that her dreams can come true by his side?Set in Elizabethan times in an area with wide open spaces, like Jane Austen.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

I'm seen as a woman.

Not one that can increase the wealth of a wealthy family.

I am not wealthy.

I'm the woman to exploit to cover the pompous clan with flowers,

To be one of many who serves as a concubine and spread their disease.

I am but a girl, of seventeen years.

However age is no matter, but a dream.

Alovely, fair man; Gallant and chilvarous.

To posses such a priceless gem and be possessed in the same fashion is my drive.

Act l

"'Tis a dream of **girls** Isabella! Thou'st a woman of seveenteen years of age, the prime time for procreation! I won't let you throw the only fortune I have!"

"Procreate sayst thou?! Prime time you say for a _girl_ of seventeen years?! My loving mother would callest thou a hypocrite!"

"What thou'st callest me?! Your mother is the greatest hypocrite. The harlot leaves her husband with an infant, wih _her_ duty. You are in debted to me."

"How do I pay this ransom, so I may be free of thou?!"

"Ransom thou callest it? Ha! Were it not for the dowry thou would escape. Were it not thou would remain in debt forever."

"What does thou mean? Speak clearly!"

[Enter Edward, son of the Duke]

"How now, who comes 'round?"

"The company appointed to this morrow."

"Do come in! [To Bella] Lookest at what thou hast done! [To Edward] All hast been well? [To Bella] I am in no condition to worship him! [To Edward] Hast thou fared well since our last meeting?"

[Edward looks at Bella and takes what seems to be the first breath of his life]

"With many thanks to you I have. I have been looking forward to the day I may finally familiarize myself with thou."

"Go on dearest daughter, never keep a man waiting. [To Bella] You best be on your best behavior [To Edward] I'll go back to my book [To Bella] Be dainty, be delicate."

[Charlie walks into the far side of the room by the window]

"Wouldst thou like to take a walk?"

"I would like to be with you matter not what we do." _So forward me thinks an intrusion._

We walked from the household to the hills; No trees just an imperfect plain with speckles of wild flowers.

"Ist thou always so silent?"

"I ask not your profession, I know it. I ask not your businss, I know it. I ask not your pleasures for all royals dilly dally in musice, literature, and sport."

"Thoust art not far from the truth; I must confess I enjoy the piano, it helps to let go of the fustrations that cometh with being the Duke's son."

"Enlighten me; What does the profession entail?"

"I dare'st not bore such a beauty unnecessarily." _He dare'st look at me long eough to make such an observation?! As if I were a stud. According to father, I am. To this 'man'._

"Thou refuses to answer my inquiries, pritell what hast we to speak of?"

"My wish is that thou entertain me with your tales of your day."

"I am to be your personal entertainment." I state. "This is a set up, thou should tell me of your life."

"I'm shocked that thou think'st that that is what I'm here for. I pray to god thhat thou accepts me. Rest assured thou hast a choice."

"Does thou hast one as well?"

"I'm pleased thou thinks of me. Pursueing you is my choice and mine alone. I plan to convince thee to marry me."

I feel my eyes widen. Like a predator he sought me out. Now frightening, intimidation rolls off of him and poisons me with fear. Or more of death, I shan't have a life of my own if I marry him. I am his prey.

* * *

><p>AN: This was inspired by medieval literature. Now its my first time doing it like a play and if thou'st not like it then I'll go back, re-write it and add another chapter next !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Act II

"Does thou have a lot of time on his hands?" I caressed the tree trunk with my hand and half concealed myself behind it.

"I thought thou'st knew my lifestyle." I refrained from growling.

"Regrdless of whether or not you hath the time to 'convince' me as you so eloquently put it, I have more than enough to-Jake!"

My dear old friend Jacob. He work for our house as a gardener, and repair man. Sometimes he ran errands for my Father. Somehow he always brought me something, like a sweet or a new book. I ran happily down the hill to his side.

"Finally you've come to safe me!" I whispered and embraced his neck. His shirt had some dirt and was damp with sweat but I never cared about that. He was the only friend I ever had, since I was little when Father took him in on the agrreement that he work for food.

"Is that the man Charlie picked for you?" He didn't like Father either but he never let him hear him refer to him so informally.

"He's vulgar and disagreeble. Very borish."

"Careful," he nodded past me.

"Uh, you must be-"

"Jacob sir, I work here." Jacob bowed as per someone of his class but strangely, Edward held out his right hand.

"It's a pleasure. Any friend of Miss Isabella's is a friend of mine." I stopped Jacob form taking it.

"My friends are mine alone."

"You both seem close. Every member of the Cullen family have good relations with our employees. It pleases me that it's the same here." We were more than friends, practically brother and sister.

"Uh…Bella, it's time for dinner."

"Alright. Do please stay for dinner Sir Edward, it is our pleasure to host you."

"I'm h-honored." I turned and linked arms with Jake. With Ed-wad trailing behind us we walked back to the house.

**AN: This is for you The Luky One 1111!**


	3. Chapter 3

Act III

We walked silently, Jacob and I, which was odd. Usually my jacob and I chased, raced, absorbed with each other. I tried to get Jake to talk to me, but he only gave short, simple answers. His tone, nor was his demeanor, harsh; ne'er the less my feelings were bruised.

Jacob went ahead whilst I led the way to the drawing room.

"Your friend doesn't speak with you with the same enthusiasm as you do with him?"

"How'er it may appear to you, Jacob and I are dear to each other." I wish I could say t'was none of his business. I sighed, weary of the pretense I had to uphold until this vile man left.

"Papa!" [with dull eyes]

"Had a pleasant walk my girl?"

"In-deed papa! I hope thou'st truly found our time together enjoyable,"

"It was a happy time." [With an uncorrupted, genuine smile]

"Papa, I have been bold and taken the liberty of asking Sir Edward to stay for dinner I hope that's alright?" _Oh, when will this end…!_

"Joyful news! Has't thou accepted?"

"As soon as the propsal was made. I couldn't wait; I hope you will forgive me for accepting the invitation from her rather than waiting 'till the head of the house offer'd it."

"Thou need'st be careful with my daughter. Her energy gets the best of her often times." And to top it off, this joke of a Father rubs it in by rubbing my head.

"Oh Papa, I can'st help it. I'm filled with joy from our special guest…" _If I have to continue this farce, I shall purge on his annoyingly shiny shoes!_

[re-enter Jacob]

"Sir,"

"Ah, refreshments! Come with us to the dinning room," [Edward walks ahead]

"[To Bella] I'm glad you accepted your place, you're troublesome enough!"

"[To Charlie] It will be less painful for you to do the same before I marry the man and join the rank above yours…_Father_…" I pushed forward to Ed-wad's side. I could bear a flower'd man but not an insufferable fool such as my father.

"Will you gift me the pleasure of conversation offer our meal?"

"Such a cheap gift you ask for."

"Your face, voice, and words are of a greater quality than anything that has been handcrafted thus far."

"Such artistic words…" _I wouldn't have accepted less of this person who wanted a fight with **me**..._

* * *

><p>Ed-wad pulled out my chair for me whilst father waited until Ed-wad was seated before sitting himself.<p>

_Seated at a table…where two men would dictate my future in front me, a captive, of no war caused by me, convicted of what is seen as a crime, my existence that was of no choice of mine. Depite of all this, I shall live as I please. Though my mother left me with at least this, she should have taken me with her. But if I were __shellfish to say that I came before her own happiness, am I close to the waste of a life father claims me to be…?_

"[To Edward] Has Isabella told you that she can play piano, embroider and sing?"

"I am sure she is perfect in every way imaginable and that she will be endless entertainment."

"Hmm, hear that my dearest daughter?"

"Yes Papa. Thank you Sir Edward."

"Of course that will be unnecessary in my estate."

"[To Edward] And why would that be may I ask."

"We have help of course."

"Hmph."

"Such as your father, I'm sure, we hire them so they can make a living and provide for their family. I hear so much about families that have to seperate and as a family man myself I can't imagine that happening to mine and I'll try to make it better if I can help it."

"Yes…I hear of it as well. Are you very passionate about it?" _There is a good quality in this man?_

"Very." _I suppose so however…he still takes my freedom away…whence we are married, I will be stripped of my rights, and the freedom to be carefree..._

**AN:I decided to end it here. It's pretty long though. Please review, I love hearing how much you enjoy because as cheesy as it sounds, its the reason why I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

Act IV

I sat listening to Charlie insinuate a wedding to Edward. While they talked about literature and politics, things a woman didn't normally have an opinion of, I sat and said:

"Oh no please don't go on about wars it saddens me so!" or...

"I do love to dance however there are to many who ask for my hand." to make Edward believe that there was competition.

"None of them were good enough for _my_ princess!" he laughed. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I was when he, at last, left for I fear I may never stop!

"I will count the minutes that I am away until I am blessed to be in your presence once again Lovely Isabella…" he lifted my hand to his lips.

"I will be waiting." I simply said.

"Well done Isabella, well done!"

"Put a cork in it you drunk bastard!" and slammed the door to my room.

"Difficult night Belle?" Jacob laying on my bed.

"Why did you not speak to me today?" I said with my fists on my hips.

"You know I can't talk to you like we do in private in the presence of company."

"But had you, Ed-wad would have thought I was already with someone and left sooner!"

"You expected me to act that pretense?"

"As my friend, yes!"

"A pretense is all? Do you think of me as only your friend?"

"Y-you're my only friend…?"

"Never mind. I must go back to work."

"G-goodnight…Uh, Jacob? Aren't you forgetting something?" he gave a light smile before coming back and kissing my forehead before leaving.

**AN:So how was this? There'll be a new chapter for Thanksgiving, my thanks to you for your reviews and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Act V

Ed-wad did not show for a few days but his presence was tangible. He sent bouquets upon bouquets of large red roses. Although beautiful I hated them and their scent; Charlie on the other hand was in love with them. Knowing I was going to throw them away if I got my hands on them, he put them in the drawing room. If he wasn't in his room or study, he was in the drawing room taking in their sickenly sweet smell and playing Loves Her Loves Her Not with them.

"Honestly Jacob, if he's so rich he should put it towards feeding the hungry and helping the poor." I said to Jacob as he brushed a horses mane whilst I sat on a milk bucket.

"Well he's rich enough to do all that and send you flowers."

"I don't care if he's rich."

"You don't do you?"

"No I don't."

"Then what do you care about?"

"Freedom to be a girl."

"Meaning...?"

"You're not girl, would you understand if I told you?"

"I know you Belle, I'm certain I already do without you having to tell me." he said with a confident smile.

"Pray tell what it is."

"Being forced to marry someone you don't love is horrifying. I was always against that custom; it's digusting how parents 'sell' their daughters away. You know I've always hated Charlie, and even more so now that he's marrying you off to man you don't know!"

"Jacob…I had no idea you had such passion…"

"It doesn't matter, you should marry him. You're better off-"

"No!"

"Bella, are you happy here?! Do you honestly want to stay with Charlie?!"

"I can run away," I said in a small voice.

"And where are you going to go? Hmm? Who's going to protect you?"

"_You_ always have Jacob, I thought you'd go away with me..."

"Runaway with an engaged lady? I'll get arrested for kidnapping and theft. Besides, people would think we eloped,"

"I don't care what people think." he gave a solemn sigh.

"I love you." I sank down onto the bucket and cried.

**AN:Thoughts? Suspicions? Next chapter on Dec.18 because I have three essays to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

Act VI

"I love you." he said and yet he wasn't going to help me escape from my fate. How can I rewrite it? Elope with a man that I _do _love, like my mother did? But I don't want to love anyone! Is it wrong to only want and need myself?!

_knock knock..._

"Come in Jake!" No one ever came to my room besides Jacob, and I highly doubted Charlie would knock before he entered.

"You need to come downstairs quickly Bells; Ed-warts is here." he said with a sly smile. I laughed, and as always, a symptom of Jacob was a long lasting grin.

"Well I'm already dressed, help me with my hair?"

"Sure."

Tehnically only women can touch another woman's hair, married or unmarried, because it was considered bad luck and then branching from there was deemed inappropriate and a vehicle for a gentleman to make their intentions and feelings known. The difference was that Jacob had always done my hair; Charlie never hired a handmaid for me.

I closed my eyes and sunk into his fingers. He was always so gentle too. He took up my hair brush, the same from when I was a baby, and ran it through my waist length hair.

My hair was always high maintenance; I never tied it up so it was always wild and free. Jacob seemed to agree because he always made a crown on my head using my hair and allowed the rest to be loose. As he tied it with my favorite blue ribbon, the only one I ever wore and the only accessory I ever had (it was wrapped around a box of chocolates Jacob brought me and I immediately put it in my hair), I rubbed a lemon wedge on my lips to make them a darker pink.

"I like your natural color." I rubbed a cheese cloth on my cheeks to irritate them, making them red.

"I have to look my best for the Duke's son. I'm ready." I was made up but far from ready. I left the room, leaving Jacob inside too. He always showed his way in and out.

Allow myself a grimace before bringing about a massive smile and going in.

"Sir Edward, you've come back!"

"Nothing could keep me away; please, call me Edward."

"You're past the formalities now my dear daughter," Charlie said. I had no answer, I simply kept my smile on.

"How have you fared?"

"Quite well; you've made me wait."

"My apologies; I'm glad to see you as well ."

"Oh do please call me Charlie my son!" _Considering how father fawns over him, he should marry Ed-wad instead of me..._

"I'm honored; I was wondering if you would allow me a walk with Isabella in the town square. It's a lovely day and a beauty such as Bella shouldn't be cooped up,"

"Ha ha! Yes, she must be shown to the world!" Instead of a grin I was bearing my teeth.

"I'm so happy you agreed. Shall we?" I quickly brought my smile back.

"Miss Isabella," without the need of being summoned, Jacob had come in with a beautiful green silk cape that shone brilliantly. I immediately noticed the likeness it had to his eyes.

"Allow me." Edward took it from him and draped it on me, tied it, himself.

"Well, of you go then!" Charlie came and pulled up my hood.

"[To Bella] This is an investment that you will make good use of and payback." he whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"I shall bring you something." I kissed back with the same coldness.

**AN:**** Google Tongal.**


	7. Chapter 7

Act VII

It has been a very long time since I was in town. Walking closer and closer to it changed my mood significantly and immediately. My arm was linked with his, and he held my hand gently as a courting couple normally would but I would run away to the shop windows or whatever it was that claimed my attention. Not once did Edward express any feeling of irritation. He would follow me and gaze at the pretty things as I did.

"You know, your skin has a striking resemblance to the procelain of the doll. I meant that as a compliment of course."

"Its so pretty…"

"Do you want it to be yours?" he said softly.

"I never had one but I always wanted one. I'm a very clumsy girl, such a delicate object can never be mine-"

"Nonesense! Come on then!" he rushed us inside.

"I'll buy you whichever doll you want from the shop and should it break, I will simply buy you another or if you prefer another of the same, I will have one custom made!"

"You wouldn't?!" I was skeptical but I had the biggest smile on my face.

"How may I help you folks?"

"That one!" We yelled together.

* * *

><p>We carried on through, had cake and tea, and he bought me a few other things.<p>

"Sir Edward, might I ask you something?"

"Please call me Edward."

"Right. How did you earn your knighthood?"

"I joust on my free time and give the winnings away. I have never kept them since I am not in need of money and the royal family believed it to be honorable enough to bestow knighthood on me."

"You joust…?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I believe it has merits."_ A man who loves a __violent sport..._

"There will be a match in a fortnight; will you cheer me on?"

"uh…o-of course, of course I will!" I sipped my tea whilst looking down. _I hope I may keep the doll when I run a__way..._

* * *

><p>Sir Edward walked me back home.<p>

"Thank you for making sure I arrived home safely."

"I will leave when you are safely inside, love."

"Dah…alright…" I knocked on the door and someone rushed to it.

"Son! Bella! Back so soon?!" Edward laughed.

"As much as I wanted to spen more time with her, the sun has set and it is no time for a lady to be out."

"Oh how you take care!"

"I am nothing if not thorough and unworthy of my title of 'knight' otherwise."

"I thank you son,"

"I will come 'round soon. Good night Isabella."

"Goodnight Edward." I curtsied and went inside.

"Did he propose?!" Charlie asked as soon as the door closed.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I meant that not once did he ever ask!" With my doll safely in my arms I ran to my room. Jacob was in my room…for whatever reason and upon seeing him I ran into his arms.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want this, I don't want to be his woman or a woman at all!"


End file.
